Scarred Pasts
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Includes characters and events from Pretty Simple's Criminal Case. All rights and copyright apply to events mentioned in cases. Set 5 months after the events of A Killer Among Us. Serves as a prequel of sorts to Heal Me Hero and a sequel to Space of the Heart. Amy moves in with Russell and they both open up about their pasts.
1. Scarred Pasts

Scarred pasts

While driving down the busy streets towards Russell's apartment block, Amy, squished in with all her suitcases, reflected on the past few months. Nat, after the break from the manhunt, was now placed in charge of finding Frank and Karen, dead or alive. Five months into her relationship with Russell, and already she was moving with him. Not that she was scared, the previous anxiety of their kisses and dates had all faded away, just as she did when Russell took her into his strong arms. Amy looked to the future with complete happiness, for the first time in her life. "You ok back there Amy? You look like you've gone to another world," Roxie said playfully, a grin spreading across her face as Amy was suddenly brought back down to earth. "Yeah, I'm fine Roxie, I'm just…nervous and excited at the same time," Amy breathed out, struggling to maintain her composure. "Oh leave the poor girl alone Roxie," Ace scolded while looking fondly back at Amy. "Don't worry Amy, we can be nervous together, after all, I have a baby on the way!" Ace chuckled as his classic DeLorean rolled on. Amy smiled at the prospect of children, picturing a healthy, green eyed cherub in her arms. Shaking her head, Amy's heart nearly jumped out of her chest as Russell's handsome picture appeared on her phone screen as her phone began to ring loudly. "Sorry guys, I need to take this, shh!" Amy hurriedly said as she accepted the call. "HI RUSSELL!" Roxie shrieked at the top of her lungs before bursting into laughter as Amy nervously said "Hey Russell," into the receiver. "Please pass onto Roxie my most gracious regards," Russell chuckled through the receiver, sending shivers down Amy's back. "Are you almost here my sweet? I am anxiously awaiting your arrival," Russell's suave voice graced Amy once again, before replying "we should be there soon, the question is how much of my crap with go up in the elevator or up the steps with me," Amy laughed affectionately, joining Russell's soft toned chuckles. "Very well my love, just let me know when you get here," Russell finished tenderly. "Until then Russell," Amy joined, blowing kisses into the receiver before hanging up. Ace, who was holding a hand over Roxie's mouth, let her cackles loose when he saw Amy hang up.

"I bet you wish you were still laughing now Roxie," Amy huffed as she dragged two heavy suitcases up, looking down on her struggling companion. She had charged Ace with guarding her leftover luggage while she and Roxie endured staircase after staircase while carrying two suitcases each. "Why the heck did Russell have to choose the fourth floor?" Roxie cried, exasperated and exhausted after only two staircases. "He says he likes the exercise," Amy replied through breaths of exhaustion, causing Roxie to groan in pain. "Quite right my dear," came an urbane reply some distance ahead of Amy. The sight of Amy's flushed face brought an affectionate smile to Russell's face, as he made his way towards his girlfriend and her companion. "Thank god Russell," Roxie breathed out, dropping the suitcases as Russell took both handles effortlessly. "Well Amy, I'll be off now, have fun unpacking!" Roxie called out as she began walking down the steps. Amy, now waiting on the landing, had goose bumps as she saw Russell's biceps flex under his trademark shirt as he carried Amy's suitcases up to her. Looking back up, Russell drank in the form of Amy, wearing her characteristic skirt and a navy tank top, her lithe hands fumbling in front of her. Taking hold of her hands, Russell looked devotedly into Amy's bright eyes before lightly kissing her forehead. "I think you should carry my stuff more often Russell," Amy said with a twinkle in her eye as she grabbed her suitcases, running up the stairs. Russell, chuckling mischievously, raced after her. However, at the top of the staircase, stood Amy and Senior Trooper Ace, surrounded by luggage. "There you are Russell! I was knocking for what seemed like millennia!" exclaimed Ace as he lugged Amy's bags in the direction of the door, as Russell hurriedly unlocked his door. "My apologies Ace, I decided to relieve Roxie of her luggage," Russell explained while hauling luggage into his now shared apartment. "Well I'd better be on my way now, good luck unpacking you two," Ace said with a smile as he closed the door. Now alone in their apartment, Amy looked back at Russell.

"Do you need my assistance in unpacking my dear" Russell enquired kindly to break the silence that hung thick in the air. Amy, breathing in deeply, smiled in a friendly manner before nodding. Dragging the nearest available suitcase into the bedroom, Amy asked "where am I allowed to put my stuff?" as Russell carried another suitcase onto the bed. "Wherever you wish my love, though I have prepared that chest of drawers and half of the closet for you already," he replied with a smile, as he began to unzip the suitcase. "If you don't mind my asking my dear, but why so many suitcases?" Russell enquired gently, as Amy looked up in wonder. "Oh…that…well some of this stuff I will just keep in the suitcases, because I don't think they'll be room for it," Amy bashfully admitted. Russell, curious, continued down this line of investigation, "Why not bring them out? I can make room if necessary," he asked politely as Amy's happy demeanor began to slip. "Well…uh…it's stuff from my childhood, stuff that belonged to my brother…" Amy admitted, and Russell then understood the gravity of Amy's pain. "I salvaged what I could before my mother could either send it off to him or get rid of it," Russell moved to slip his arms around his beloved girlfriend, as her lower lip began to quiver. "I thought if we relocated to White Peaks that I'd be able to my job more easily, knowing the workings of the place, but it turned out to be the hardest district I'd ever tackled," Amy went on, shaking while holding back tears. "Especially the last case," she said, sitting back on the bed. Russell, touched by Amy's disposition to share intimate details of her mental state, sat beside her, slowly caressing her shaking hands. "I confess, my feelings are conflicting at the moment my dear," he quietly admitted to his vulnerable girlfriend, "On the one hand, I feel honored that you would share this with me," he said, while watching Amy's face slowly produce a smile, "and on the other hand, I feel infuriated, that such horrors would happen to such a lovely creature such as you." Feeling her heart swell, Amy leant her head on Russell's broad shoulder.

Russell's own mind was spinning with emotions and memories, so much so that he allowed his stoic exterior to admit some inkling of feeling of what he was feeling. After some silence, Amy asked in a concerned tone, "Russell? You're scaring me, what's wrong?" Russell suddenly snapped out of his memory induced coma, addressed Amy. "Nothing my love, I was simply reminiscing my younger years," Russell replied calmly, conflicting with the thoughts swirling around his head. Amy then moved closer to Russell, putting her legs over his thighs before snuggling in. "Does it involve anything you want to talk about?" Amy enquired innocently. Russell's hesitance slowly melted away as he stared into Amy's sea blue eyes, as he slowly nodded before beginning. "You know of my growing up in the Utopian cult correct?" Amy nodded slowly, pondering the stress of Ivywood cases had on Russell. "What do you know of cults my dear?" Russell asked slowly, peering closely into Amy's innocent face as it contorted in confusion. "Well…I know they manipulate people to join, cut them off from the outside world and make them feel like they have no escape?" Amy said suggestively, worry forming in her face as Russell sighed deeply. "Well my dear, sums my experience up perfectly. It was my father's idea to join, originally. I was only 4 years old at the time, but I can never erase what happened," Russell said sadly as Amy's concern grew, forming wrinkles in her forehead. "What happened, Russell? I want to help you," Amy faked cheer as she didn't want to cause Russell any more pain. Russell, breathing deeply, continued, "My father had many friends in the cult, and joined for the sake of seeing them. My mother went with them often, so I was regularly left in the care of some of my father's friends," Russell swallowed, shuddering as he continued. "They were no friends to me, let's just say," Russell whispered as his eyes began to fill with tears, "At first, it was just insults, then…" Russell paused to regain his composure.

Amy, whose heart dropped as she saw Russell struggling to hold back the emotion and tears threatening to spill, gently placed her hand on Russell's shoulder. "I think I can guess Russell, its ok, you're safe now," she said gently as Russell finally let his tears flow down his handsome face, as she embraced him more firmly. "I told my mother after I left, my father still doesn't know…" Russell admitted after several moments of quietly sobbing into Amy's arms. Amy's curiosity turned into horror as she thought back on the last case of Ivywood they had tackled, in which she had learned Russell's mother had died shortly after he had left the cult. "Russell…your mother…did she…" Amy started saying as Russell finished her line of enquiry. "Yes…and worse still my little sister was taken away," Russell sadly admitted, pulling out a picture of a young Filipino girl. "Rose Laliana, but I called her Rosy when I was younger. Apart from Holly's being sent to jail, my confession and my mother's death were the only major blows the cult suffered," Russell continued, with a hint of anger in his usually soft voice. "Three mishaps in contrast to the wrecking ball through my childhood it caused!" Infuriation suddenly breaking through as Russell yelled out into the room, Amy still rubbing his back. "I…I had no idea of how much it hurt you…" Amy said, hanging her head in shame. Russell, suddenly attuned to his girlfriend's pain, held her tightly as he lifted her chin to him. "That's why I was so determined to stop the brainwashing, why it made me stronger to save you," Russell said, sending Amy's mind back to the time where it had been blank. "Do not fret my dear, there is some good in it. Had it not been for their actions, I would never had studied criminal psychology, my curiosity behind their intentions would not have grown had they not done what they did. It's what brought me to my job in the police, without it I would never had met you." Russell looked up, smiling at Amy as a light blush spread across her face. "I'm glad you're happy now Russell, thank you for sharing your story with me," she said fondly as Russell's eyes slowly cleared of tears.

"One thing still bothers me though, if your father has made a significant effort to improve, even leave the cult, why is your sister still kept from the both of you?" Amy enquired politely as Russell sat thinking. "I am not sure my dear, perhaps the authorities still feel that he has not changed and I am in no position to care for a child…yet," Russell replied with hope in his voice. Amy stared into Russell's eyes, her voice filled with determination as she said, and "I know what it's like to lose a sibling Russell, I swear to you we will get Rose back." Amy said assuredly as Russell's usually resigned features relaxed, to form an expression of pure joy. Amy, after sighing with surety, said "Well one thing's for sure, at least you have one parent who's decent now," she said cheerfully, as Russell burst into laughter. "Definitely, after a few years of catching up," he wheezed through chuckles and laughs. "I remember hearing tales of your mother from Ace, I must admit, it puts my dysfunctional family to shame," Russell's tone drifted from humor filled to serious, as Amy's smile began to fade when mentions of her mother entered the conversation. Her hostile emotions quickly faded as Russell wrapped his arms around her, gently guiding her down onto the bed. "I will always protect you, no matter what," Russell said resolutely yet softly as he lay down beside Amy. Touched by these words, Amy propped herself up on her forearms before rolling onto her belly, looking seriously at Russell. "Even from yourself?" she asked nervously. Russell, with a bewildered look, asked "what do you mean my love?" as his hand slid gently south from her back. "It's just…now that we're living together…there's an expectation…that…" Amy fought to find the words as Russell's hand continued its southward venture. "I've never…never had someone so interested in me like you have, and…I've never…" Russell shushed her gently as his hand quickly made its way to her shoulders. "I believe I know what you mean my dear and yes, I will protect you, even from any pain I may cause you, which I will endeavor to spare you from in the future," Russell said lovingly before leaning in to kiss Amy, slowly yet full of passion, before curling her into his chest as they both fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.


	2. Father's Faults righted

Father's faults righted

A week after Amy had moved in with her boyfriend Russell, the two of them were peacefully snuggled up together on the couch, Amy dressed casually in a light pink nightie, her blonde hair flowing freely. Russell, now more comfortable to drop his stoic demeanor, at least in Amy's presence, was dressed only in sweatpants and a jumper, zipper halfway down, giving Amy a decent glance at his chiseled pectorals. But today, Amy was distracted by something more than her handsome boyfriend. During her unpacking, Russell had revealed his parents had adopted a little girl, Rose Laliana, and had subsequently lost custody of her after Russell left the Utopians and had revealed every detail of his parents' inability to protect their children. At the end of the conversation, Amy had promised Russell that Rose would be returned to either him or his father, since Jupiter Crane had left the Utopians and had made significant changes in his life in terms of parenting Russell. After all, Russell had brought so much peace and stability to her life since her family drama in White Peaks. Reaching for the remote, Amy turned the TV off and turned to face Russell.

Russell, for once who was in blissful ignorance of the world and it's trifles, suddenly snapped out of his stupor, and turned to face Amy, whose face had apprehension written all over it. "What is it my porcelain butterfly?" he enquired gently as Amy searched for the words. "It's just…since I moved in, I can't stop thinking about your sister," Amy finally admitted as Russell's features softened. "Don't worry about that my darling, you're too precious to worry about such things," he said softly as he leaned over her, beginning to lightly kiss her neck. Amy, fearing Russell's ministrations would dull her purpose, began to push him away. "But Russell," she continued, "you deserve closure, and your sister back." Amy's thoughts drifted to her most recent memories of her brother, being charged and locked up for murder, as Russell caressed her arms in understanding. "You've done so much for me, please let me do this for you," she said as she peered into his face, now soft with gratitude. "Anything you want my dear, you shall receive," Russell said gently, softly caressing her cheek before leaning in for a kiss filled with passion.

The next day, after the hunt for Frank and Karen had concluded, Amy approached Andrea Marquez. "Amy! What can I do for you?" she asked cheerfully as the junior officer approached. "Chief, I know this may be a strange request, and I understand your reasons for turning it down, but…Russell's father lost custody of his adopted sister after Russell left the Utopians and I was wondering, since Jupiter has made significant effort to change his ways, that it would be possible to track her down?" Amy asked earnestly. Andrea, after listening intently to Amy's statement, followed up with, "well it's certainly an odd request, given the circumstances, but Ace and Nat are doing a pretty good job on the hunt, I'm sure they can hold up well," Chief Marquez's face cracked into a warm smile as Amy's lit up with joy. "Now let's go find Russell's sister then, what was her name?" As Amy began to explain, Russell's head swung round the door to his office, listening intently to the conversation. "Well Russell's here, he can explain better than I can! Russell, the Chief has agreed to help us look for your sister!" Amy exclaimed as Russell walked over.

"I appreciate your help Chief, this would really help after what happened in Ivywood, her name is Rose Laliana," Russell said in his typical smooth toned accent, trying to withhold a jubilant smile at the prospect of getting his sister back. "Alright then you two, you can ask Hannah about tracking Rose down, I'll write up a recommendation and a warrant that will enable either Jupiter or you two to take Rose into legal custody," Chief Marquez said before turning to walk towards her office. Before Amy could rush off to Hannah's lab, Russell held her gently before saying "As much as I would love to come with you, there is something I must do first, my dear," he said, giving her a warm smile, "I must speak with my father, inform him of our intentions and ascertain whether he is fit to take care of a child once more." Amy, though crestfallen that her partner wouldn't come with her, understood his reasoning before hugging him tightly. Russell, laughing gently, kissed her golden locks before heading out to his car, giving Amy a departing smile before heading out of the station. Not before long Amy was in Hannah's office, waiting for her to finish her lunch break. In her boredom, Amy sent a text to Russell, wishing him luck with his father. Before Amy was tempted to call him, Hannah entered suddenly, stopping abruptly when she saw Amy.

"Uh…hey Amy what's up?" she said in surprise as Amy greeted her with a smile. "Hannah, I'm glad you're here, I have a task for you," she said cheerfully as Hannah slumped down in front of her computers. "I need help tracking down someone, a girl. I've only got a name, but that shouldn't be too much of a challenge for you right?" Hannah chuckled smugly as she opened her tracking software. "Are you kidding me? I'm the best, what's this broad's name?" Hannah asked, then subsequently typing down Rose's name. Before long, Amy was called back into Hannah's office, after musing over the picture of the two of them on the first date, taken by Nat, "Now I see why you're so interested in this girl Amy, she was Russell's adopted sister! Well she's been in and out of foster care for a while now, but is currently back in Angel Wings foster care centre, so she is fair game for adoption," Hannah said cheerfully. "Thanks Hannah! You are the best," Amy squealed before running towards Russell's office. To her temporary dismay, she found it empty, then remembered her previous idea. Trying to find her phone, Amy was soon distracted by Hannah dropping it off, "you left it in my lab, oh and you just got a text from lover boy," Hannah said with a smile before leaving Russell's office. "Oh uh…thanks Hannah!" Amy yelled after the retreating Korean before opening her inbox.

Smiling at the text Russell sent, sending her his love, she dialed the number, then waited. It wasn't long before Russell gracious tones sounded. "Russell my love, I have fantastic news. Rose is currently in foster care, her last sponsor dropped her off about a month ago, so she is available for adoption as of right now!" Amy said excitedly into her phone as Russell spoke once more. "Oh my dear that is fantastic! Where is she situated currently?" Amy, pleased with her efforts, replied "she's currently in Angel Wings foster care," the line on Russell's end suddenly went quiet, before "err…. My sweet I have to go now, but please come to 141 Beverly Street, I'll explain later," Russell hurriedly said before hanging up. Amy, now very confused, rushed back towards the entrance, where Nat was coming. Breathless, Amy yelled out to Nat, "Chief Inspector! I'm sorry to bother you but I really need to get somewhere!" Nat, immediately catching onto Amy's drift, grabbed Ace, coming in behind her, and ran back to the car. "What's the address Amy?" Amy, breathless, had to write it down before passing it to Nat, who immediately revved up the engine. "Ok let's do this people," she said as she slammed down on the accelerator.

"So why the hurry Amy?" Ace enquired as Nat drove through Paradise City, "Russell and I found the location of his adopted sister, Rose, but when I told him where she was, he went quiet and asked me to meet him. I'm a little worried about him to be honest," Amy admitted as Nat neared Jupiter's house. "Well it must be serious, Russell hardly ever loses his cool," Nat speculated as she pulled up outside the house. As they all rushed towards the door, Amy smiled as she remembered Russell's emotional opening up to her, knowing she was one of the few privileged people who had ever seen that happen. After Nat pounded on the door, it was opened by Russell who was pleased to see Amy, but also glad that she had brought backup. "Please, everyone, come inside," he said as he rushed them through to the living room. Jupiter was waiting for them, a worried look on his face. "Amy, it's nice to see you again, though I apologize for the circumstances," Jupiter said fondly as the pretty blonde officer made her way into the room. "Thank you Jupiter, Russell sounded agitated when I told him where Rose was, I thought we might need backup," Amy replied politely, smiling at Ace and Nat.

"Well we all agree that this is pretty serious, why don't you tell us the meaning for our little visit?" Ace enquired as Jupiter and Russell inhaled sharply. "Well I'm sure you're all impatient, so I'll be brief. The foster centre where Rose is, Angel Wings foster centre, is financed by Eustace Nolan and Hubert Bannister." Jupiter said, sighing with relief, as if a burden had been lifted. "We know Hubert Bannister, the husband of Tyler Snakes' killer and the father of a murder victim, but who the heck is Eustace Nolan?" Nat asked, trying to figure out the significance. "Nolan…the name seems familiar…" Ace mused as Russell let out a sigh, and began to speak. "Ace, Nat, Amy, Eustace Nolan is the uncle of Brett Nolan, remember him? The main actor from the Ornery dies last?" Russell asked as looks of recollection passed across the faces of his company. "He's also the one who…" Russell's voice trailed off as Amy got up and stood by him. "Russell…I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means," Ace said, concern filled in his voice. "Yeah, for his sake, otherwise he's dead meat!" Nat yelled jumping to her feet. "Nat…no, we cannot stoop to his level," Russell begged, significantly calming Nat, "My guess is he's teamed up with Hubert for their own personal vendettas against me, Eustace for my running away and Hubert for my locking up his wife." Russell finished, his hard exterior cracking.

"Well we'd better get moving, before they get to Rose!" Ace said, rushing towards the door. All five people rushed to the Land Rover as Ace took the wheel. "Watch out guys, it's going to get pretty rough back there," Ace remarked before speeding off down the street. The GPS navigator had a hard time keeping up with their position as Ace continued to speed towards the foster centre, red and blue lights flashing like fireworks on the 4th of July. Russell's heart raced as Amy held onto him for dear life as Ace finally pulled up outside the terraced block that housed the foster kids. As the company rushed in, Jupiter got to the reception desk first, asking "I'm here to see Rose Laliana please," desperately, as the receptionist looked up at him with a spiteful demeanor. "Sorry sir, unless you've made time to see any child in this establishment or talked to either Mr Nolan or Mr Bannister, you're not getting in. Who are you crazy people anyway?" she said in a malicious and accusatory tone, as Ace made his way to the desk. "Senior Trooper Ace of the Pacific Bay Police Department here, and my partner Chief Inspector Nat. We have reason to believe that this girl may be in danger and that Mr Nolan may be a child abuser. Now if you'll be so kind…" Ace said in a polite yet firm tone as the receptionist opened the door. "Alright then, but only you two! The other three will have to wait." Eying Jupiter suspiciously, she led Russell, Jupiter and Amy through to the waiting room.

Upon arrival in the waiting room, Russell's eyes began to water as Amy held him. Breaking down, Russell said through sobs and tears, "I never should have left her alone, this is all my fault," Amy and Jupiter, stunned and pained by Russell's outburst, began consoling him. "This was none of your fault Russell, it's mine. If only I had seen what was happening to my family, to you, Rose would be safe," Jupiter said, tears coming to his own eyes. "Stop it both of you, neither of you are to blame. Eustace and Hubert are monsters, too caught up in their own importance to grasp the concept of human decency," Amy finished, with an angry tone in her voice, surprising Russell. "God, I'm getting all fired up and that's me!" she quickly said, laughing it off. "Well if you're getting agitated, I feel sorry for Eustace. Chief Inspector Nat's got a bit of a temper," Russell joined, laughing along with Amy. Suddenly, bumps and thuds were heard from the upstairs rooms, and soon footsteps were heard coming down the staircases. "Amy!" came a shout from upstairs, abruptly causing Amy to spur into action as she raced up the steps.

Russell and Jupiter waited with anxiety as Eustace and Hubert, escorted in handcuffs by Amy and Nat were shoved out of the foster centre and into the back of the police station. Russell and Jupiter, followed by the receptionist, rushed out as Nat closed the door. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have no right!" cried the flustered receptionist, quickly silenced by a death stare by Nat. "Alright everyone listen up!" Nat addressed the waiting room filled with children, "The financers of this establishment are going away for a VERY long time, you'll all be moved to different foster establishments where I will personally see to your wellbeing and health are being adequately treated." She finished as the children began jumping up and down with joy. Russell and Jupiter's faces lit up at the sight of Eustace's imprisonment in the Land Rover, when Nat addressed them. "Uh guys? I think you'd better turn around," she said with a smile as Russell and Jupiter turned to face the now closed foster centre. Standing in the doorway was Ace, holding the hand of a 13 year old girl, with bright brown eyes and chocolate skin. Jupiter dropped to his knees as Russell rushed forward to greet her. "Rose?" he said to the girl as a smile emerged, "You might not remember me, but I'm you're big brother, you're safe now." Rose's smile grew even wider as she flung her arms around Russell, Amy placing a hand on his back. Smiling approvingly at Ace, Nat said, "Well, looks like our work here is done. Shall we get going? I'm ready to turn in," as she got into the driver's seat of the car. Leading Rose and Ace into the car, the five turned six drove away to the police station.


End file.
